It is known for example from British Pat. No. 1,154,362, to provide push chairs of the stick-folding type, these chairs being arranged so that, in use, a child occupying the chair faces away from the person pushing the chair. It has, however, been discovered that the pushers of such chairs would prefer to be faced by the child occupant.
One reason for these prior art chairs being arranged so that the child faces away from a pusher of the chair is that the handle portions of the chair frame also form part of the chair back. Since the handles must overhang the rear wheels of the chair by a sufficient amount to allow a pusher to take a pace of a reasonable length, the centre of gravity of a child which is leaning against the chair back is sufficiently close to the rear wheels as to present a danger that the chair may tip over backwards. This danger is much increased if an additional weight, as for example shopping, is hung on the handles of the chair.
Push chairs of the type in question are commonly provided with a foot rest for the child occupant. In prior art chairs it is possible for the child to remove its feet from the rest and trail them, within the chair frame, on the ground over which the chair is passing. If the child's feet catch on a projection, such as a curb, the child may be injured.
It is an object of the invention to provide a stick-folding space frame which can provide the body of a child's push chair, in which a child can face towards the person pushing the chair.
It is another object of the invention to provide a stick-folding space frame which can provide the body of a child's push chair, and wherein the space frame elements which provide support for the chair back are not also required to act as handles for pushing the chair, whereby a child occupant may be located so that its weight tends to counterbalance any additional weight which is hung on the chair handles.
It is a subsidiary object of the invention to provide a push chair in which a child occupying the chair is prevented from resting its feet on the ground beneath the chair frame.